


The Hottest Boy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: There can only be one hottest boy at Liberty High! What will Justin do when Brian Kinney moves to town?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin Taylor is the hottest boy at Liberty High. He likes being the hottest boy so much. Whenever someone says, "Justin you are so hot" he always says, "That's right and don't you forget it!"

"You are so conceited!" Daphne tells him. "One day someone hotter will come along and you won't like it at all!"

"That would never happen." Justin tells her confidently. "He would have to be over six feet tall, brown hair, green kind of brown eyes, and sexy to be hotter than me."

Just then the door opens and Brian Kinney walks in. "Woah who is that?!" everyone says. They can't believe it.

"I can't believe it either!" Justin says. "I don't like the looks of this."

"There goes the neighborhood!" Ted jokes. 

"Honey don't worry," says Emmett. "Maybe he is gay and you can have sex with him!"

"Yah right like he's really gay I mean look at him!" says Justin. "If he was gay he wouldn't be on the soccer team!"

"Um, you're on the soccer team Justin!" says Daphne.

"Well that's different." Justin says nervously. "Look I am not falling in love with him no matter what so JUST DROP IT OKAY?!"

"I think you will." Cody says. "I bet you Meg Ryan."

"Fine. I bet you I won't fall in love with him. I bet you ten thousand dollars!" says Justin. He pulls out his wallet and throws the money on the floor.

"Wait I have a better idea." says Cody. "If you fall in love with him then you have to go to the prom with me."

"Ugg no forget it!" Justin says. "I would never go to the prom with you."

"Fine then I guess you admit that you are in love with Brian!" says Cody.

"I'm not in love with him!" Justin yells, but in his head he is starting to wonder!


	2. The Hottest Boy

"Hey I want you to meet my new friend." says Lindsay walking up to the gang with Brian and Micheal. "This is Brian and Michael."

"Nice to meet you!" Brian says to Justin sexily.

"The pleasure is all YOURS!" Justin says rudely. Then he turns and stomps away shaking his ass.

"Wow he's so rude but I still want to have sex with him..." Brian says.

"Well forget about Meg Ryan." Cody says. 

"I don't think you should go for him anyway, he is not as hot as someone like say...ME!" Michael shouts. 

"I will ask him to have sex with me and I'll bet he says yes!" Brian bets.

"Noway" says Mel. "He has a boyfriend! named Ethan that is really a good best fiddle player. They are in love."

"They're not in love! He loves ME" Brian says confidently.

"That's what YOU think!" Ethan says, angry.

"Yah well I bet he will go to the prom with me if I have sex with him!" Brian bets.

"YOU'RE ON!" Ethan says. "And if I lose then I'll go to the prom with...Molly!"

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" jokes Molly. 

"NO!" says everyone laughing.

"Well anyway we'll see." Daphne says. 

"I have a plan" says Ben. "My big party is on Sat. so if you come then he will be there and you can see!"

"Well that's a good idea!" says everyone.

"We'll just see about that!" says Ethan.

"I will have him. Just wait and see." says Brian.

"Yes, we will wait and see." says everyone.

"Yes, wait and see." says Brian.


	3. The Hottest Boy

When they get to the party Justin is wearing tight leather pants (black) a tight tshirt (see through blue kind of dark blue) and glitter in his blond hair. He has a big smile on his face waiting for who will tell him how hot he looks.

"YOU LOOK SO HO!!" says everyone.

"Whatever" says Justin unimpressed.

"Hey look there's Justin" says Hunter. "Brian go talk to him and ask him if he will have sex with you in the living room."

"You just want to see!!" laughs Lindsay.

"This is not a good idea" says Michael scowling.

"Let me go ask you guys be quiet for once!!" Brian says kind of upset. He walks up to Justin and says "Hey sexy"

"Whatever don't talk to me" says Justin. 

"Why can't we be friends maybe more?!" says Brian. "I'm hot you're hot let's be hot together!!"

"Um how about I HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" Justin screams in his face. 

"Yah step off" says Ethan, angry.

"Um it is up to him if I step off" says Brian, angry.

"Look I HATE YOU!!" yells Justin. "Just get away from me!"

"Fine. I just want to ask you one thing first? Will you have sex with me?" Brian asks very polite.

"What is the magic word?" says Justin smiles flirting.

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry ass on top!" Brian jokes batting his eyelashes.

"Ha ha ha" Justin laughs. Then he looks sad. "Brian I think I am falling in love with you!"

"WHAT?" Ethan yells. "NO YOU ARE MINE!!!"

"I am nobodies! Don't try to hold me back!" Justin screams, running away crying.

"Thanks a lot JERK!!!" Brian screams in Ethan's face punching him. Then he runs after Justin. He catches him in the woods and kisses the tears from his face. "Don't cry my love"

"I can't help it I'm scared of my feelings" says Justin. "I always thought I loved Ethan but now I realize that I love you. How could you just come into my life and change it all...change it all for the BETTER! I never was really alive before I knew you. Now my blue eyes take in the world like a newborn baby."

"Is that why you drool when you look at me???" jokes Brian.

Justin laughs and says "Yes maybe it is! You are so hot Brian do me please!!!"

"Fine but I don't have any condoms" says Brian.

"Who cares? I LOVE YOU" says Justin. "I know I am clean because I never had sex before so I am clean."

"I have had sex a lot but only with clean people and I used condoms." says Brian. "But you are special my love."

They start to kiss passionately and fall into the leaves kissing. They tear off each others clothes and kiss their bodies all over the place. Brian's dick is so hard and rubbing against Justin's belly. Justin straddles his lap and Brian sits up leaning against a tree. He puts his dick in Justin's tight ass. Justin sits on it slowly. "Oh it hurts!!" he says at first but then as he rides it he says "Now it feels good! SO GOOD!!"

"Oh baby" Brian says. "Your ass is so tight"

"Ugg fuck me harder" Justin groans. 

"Yes I will!!!" Brian says. "I will fuck you for the rest of our life."

"What are you saying?" Justin says shocked!

"That's right! I'm asking will you marry me!" Brian says!

"Oh my goodness OF COURSE!" says Justin as they cum at the same time. "But first we have to graduate high school!" he jokes.

"Are you in love with me?" asks Brian sadly.

"Yes!!! Why are you sad?" asks Justin.

"Because now you have to go to the prom with Cody!!" says Brian upset. "My love you can't do that!"

"Oh my goodness!!!" Justin says tears in his eyes. "We have to figure out how to stop this!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Michael thinks evilly!


	4. The Hottest Boy

"Oh my goodness but you have to go with the prom" Daphne said.

"I know but Brian will kill him if I go!" said Justin worried.

"He is like a animal in love with a peice of meat" said Linz. "You should tell him step off."

"I am your boyfriend I will tell him step off" said Ethan.

"Look I deicide who stepps off I don't want him to step off you step off!" Justin screamed punching Ethan in his face over and over like he was crazy!

"Ugg now I have a concusion" said Ethan bleeding. "Why did you do that?"

"because I'M IN LOVE" screamed Justin.

"Ok did you want me to step off?"said Ethan

"YES" screamed Justin.

"If you want me to step off just say it" said Ethan

"yes step off!" screamed Justin, agry.

"Why don't you just step off?" said Emmett.

"Yes really you should just step off or Brian will beat you" said Ted.

"I will step off when Justin tells me not YOU" said Ethan bleeding still!

"Look STEP OFF" said Justin "I mean it or else!!"

Fine I will step off" said Ethan 'But don't cry to me when Brian tells you to step off"

"Whatever" said Justin he was the hottest boy in school no one would ever say to him step off!

"Look he is the hottest boy in school now not YOU so maybe he will oneday!" said Ethan, rude.

"Oh my goodness" screamed Justin tears in his eyes. What if???

"Daphne said don't listen to him Justin" 

"No what it if's true?" said Justin scared.

"Look he would never say step off he's not like that" said Emmett "You guys are married now"

"No not yet" said Justin scared. "Until we are married I can't be sure he won't tell me to step off"

"Well then how can you make him marry you?" said Vic.

"Ummm one thing I can think of is be Prom King!" yelled Deb.

"Oh good idea!!!!" said everyone!


	5. The Hottest Boy

"If you wanna be Prom King there must be a lot of posters" said Deb painting a lot. "You gotta also have people marching to say VOTE FOR JUSTIN"

"yes I knowyou are right but who??" Justin asked.

"Maybe we can get the gay straight allaince to do it" said Daphne. "justin they all want to fuck you make them be your slaves!!"

"You're right" Justin laughs. "They are like dogs that want to lick my feet because of love."

"Hey we heard that!" said everyone, mad. But Justin just flashes his big smile and people heart melt. "Fine we will help you."

"I knew it" Justin smirks. 

"If you want to be Prom King you gotta have the right outfit" Emmett twirls around. "I will help you find the perfect outfit because I know hot to do it"

"You're right thank you" says Justin. "SOMETHING HOTT!!"

"It will be so hot sweetie don't you worry" said Emmett. "You'll get that Brain if it's the last thing on earth!"

"Maybe you should die your hair??" asks Ted.

"NOPE!" says everybody.

"fine never mind" Ted pouts. "I will do my own makeover." THen the clouds come and a teen angel come down and sing to him. "Ted you must give yourself a makeover and be hot then you can make Emmett falls in love with you" sings the angel.

"I will do it!" says Ted. Then he runs away into the dark to do stuff!

"Hey I am looking good" said Jusitn. "When is the prom?"

"It's tonight silly!" says Vic.

"Right how could I forget?" says Justin laughs.

"TIME TO GO!" says Daphne coming downt he stairs in a beautiufl gown. It is purple and it has beatiful teal roses made out of that stiff material all over it so it looks like a garden on her clothes. then there is beatiful daiseys in her hair like a princess. then she has funny sneakers instead of shoes!

"Daphne you are so different!" Justin laughs. "This is why we all love you"

"What can I say? I'm a girl who like to be comfortable" Daphne laughs.

"Time to go" Deb laughs. "I will drive you!"

So they gt in the car. Jusitn is weraing a beatiful baby blue tux that matches his eyes and boots. His hair is greased so it is down on his head. "Hey you rooster" says Vic. Everyone claps.

"This is going to be the best prom" says Justin. The gay straight allaince is outside marching for Justin to win. "I am a shoe in"

"UH OH HERE COME ETHAN" says Ted when Ethan walk in the left door.

"UH OH!" ted says when Brian walk in the right door!

"UH OH UH OH"! ted says when Cody walk int he other door!

THIS IS TOO MUCH! everyone thinks. What will happen??


End file.
